the_gigantis_universefandomcom-20200213-history
King Kong
Bio The ruler of Skull Island and the Iwi's god, King Kong is a kaiju who many would say is the equal to Godzilla in terms of strength and ferociousness. As the last surviving member of the Millennians' ultra-ape species on Skull Island, Kong has the heavy burden of protecting the Iwi from the islands' various kaiju, mainly the Skullcrawlers and Gorosaurus. This has given him the fighting experience needed to contend with even the strongest monsters that Earth has to offer. Most of the time, Kong likes keeping to himself, especially after his adventures in modern-day settings like Tokyo and Moscow. As a deity, he is benevolent and protective of his people. His strongest and most exploitable weakness is his attraction to beautiful women, which can get him into trouble at times. History Unknown (between 3,000 Years Ago and 1960) King Kong is born on Skull Island and witnesses the death of his parents at the hands of the Skullcrawlers. This leaves him not only as an orphan, but the last of the ultra-ape species on Skull Island. 1962 A small team from Pacific Pharmaceutical is sent to Skull Island to bring Kong back to Japan after the advertising department director learns of the creature's existence from the company's botanist. During the team's stay, they see Kong for themselves when the giant ape ends up smashing through the wooden barrier around the village during a battle with five 25 meter (82 foot) tall Gorosaurus. The ultra-ape kills three of the beasts and sends the remaining two retreating back into the jungle. Kong stays outside the newly created hole in the wooden barrier to prevent anything else from getting into the village. It's at this time that the Japanese team convinces the Iwi to let them take Kong back to Japan, so the Iwi present him with jars of soma juice after the barrier is repaired. The ape god becomes drowsy shortly after and falls asleep, allowing the Iwi to strap him onto a raft. Kong wakes up mid-transit and becomes angered and confused by his new surroundings, which allows him to break free from the raft. Sensing the presence of a being similar to Gojira in Japan, Kong begins swimming towards its location. After making landfall near the forests of southern Honshu, he makes his way to Godzilla (II). The electrical barrier that's erected around Tokyo to prevent Godzilla from entering the city is unable to stop Kong, who is unfazed by the intense electricity coursing through the wires. The ultra-ape tears through the high-tension wires and enters the city, which he begins exploring. This leads to him coming across a young woman by the name of Fumiko Sakurai, who he takes a liking to and kidnaps. The giant ape brings her to the National Diet Building, but the JSDF is able to put him to sleep by using fire engines to spray soma juice into his mouth. The ape is put to sleep and the woman is freed. Although no one has any idea of what to do with Kong at first, the idea to send him to Godzilla's location and have the two fight is struck upon. Using incredibly strong wires, dozens of helicopters airlift King Kong to Godzilla's location in Mt. Fuji. After the ape is dropped on top of Godzilla, the two kaiju begin to fight. The fight takes them across the mountainside and into the eastern part of Shizuoka Prefecture with Godzilla having the upper hand. The Iwi see that their god is on the losing end, so they begin chanting into the heavens. This summons lightning to strike Kong, super-charging him with enough energy to turn the tables on Godzilla. The battle comes to an end when they are both sent tumbling off the edge of a cliff and into the ocean. Exhausted and unwilling to continue the fight, Kong surfaces and begins his long swim back to Skull Island. 1967 King Kong's life on Skull Island is interrupted by outside humans once again when Dr. Who and some of his men go to the island to kidnap him for Who's nefarious scheme to mine Element X. When Madame Piranha is about to become the meal of a 50 meter (164 foot) Gorosaurus, her screams of terror are heard by Kong. The giant ape comes to her rescue and he battles the saurian, breaking its jaw in the end. When Kong tries to get Madame Piranha, Dr. Who's jet helicopters begin dropping bombs filled with sleeping gas around him. After the ape falls asleep, the jet helicopters airlift both him and the unconscious gorosaur to Who's frigate that is docked near Skull Island. Once Kong is transported to Who's base in the North Pole, he is hypnotized by Mechani-Kong into obeying Who's commands. Communication devices are attached to King Kong and he is sent to mine Element X. Unfortunately, the radiation shielding on the devices aren't strong enough to prevent Element X's radiation from shorting them out. This brings Kong out of his hypnotized stupor, which leads to him becoming enraged at being kidnapped again. He tries to leave the mine, but an enormous gate closes in front of the exit before he reaches it. Enraged further, Kong proceeds to bash the gate until it comes down. He rampages through the base in search of an exit, which he ends up creating when he smashes his way through one of the bases walls. Despite not knowing where he is, Kong runs through the Arctic wilderness, plunges into the ocean, and begins swimming away. The ultra-ape ends up making landfall in Russia and enters Moscow where the Soviet Union's forces confront him. When Mechani-Kong is airlifted into the city on Dr. Who's orders, the mecha tries to hypnotize Kong again. The Soviets begin attacking Mechani-Kong upon learning that it's not associated with Monarch or the Science Patrol, which leads to the hypnotization device atop the mecha's head being rendered non-functional. Kong and Mechani-Kong begin fighting each other and the battle leads to the Ostankino Tower, which Kong begins ascending with his mechanical double in pursuit. Using the tower's electricity to charge himself, Kong manages to short out the mecha's systems just as Madame Piranha sabotages its controls. The mechanical ape plummets to the street below and shatters upon impact. Kong scales down the tower and returns to the streets to inspect his fallen foe. Since Kong couldn't swim back to Skull Island on his own, the Science Patrol use Fuji to coerce Kong into boarding Who's commandeered frigate, which takes him back to his island. 1973 Monarch sends a research team to Skull Island in March to study the island and its kaiju inhabitants. When they try to map the island by using seismic charges designed to help survey the terrain above and below the ground via satellite imagery, they end up disturbing Kong. The giant ape angrily attacks the helicopters to drive them away from his island, but this just leads to a battle between monster and machines that ends with the helicopters either being downed or destroyed. Believing the threat to be over, Kong returns to his normal routine, unaware that some of the survivors led by Preston Packard are searching for him in order to kill him for what he's done. During this time, the group of humans led by James Conrad and Mason Weaver come across the ape as they search for the resupply team's rendezvous. The ape takes a liking to Weaver, but Packard's group sets off napalm explosives that gets Kong's attention. When the ultra-ape rushes into the area, Packard springs his trap and ignites the gasoline-coated lake Kong enters. Kong ends up being incapacitated right at the moment a Ramarak Skullcrawler comes onto the scene. Packard, not caring that the island needs Kong alive to keep its balance, tries to kill Kong, but the giant ape simply crushes him under fist. Kong then weakly gets up and confronts the Skullcrawler, which ends with Kong driving the creature away. When the Ramarak tries to attack Conrad's group again the next morning, Kong comes to their rescue and begins fighting the skull-headed beast again. The Ramarak takes advantage of Kong's weakened state and would have killed him if it wasn't for Mason's interference. The woman fires a flare into the Skullcrawler's eye, enraging it and turning its attention to her. Seeing the attractive woman about to be harmed gives Kong the strength and willpower needed to continue fighting. The cliff Weaver is on ends up being destroyed during the battle, but Kong catches her as she falls towards the water below. The Ramarak tries to make a meal of her while she's in his grasp, but this only leads to its downfall when it constricts its tongue around Kong's hand and he yanks the appendage out with a mighty yank. Kong returns Mason to the others and heads back into the jungle. 1995 Another team is sent to Skull Island by Monarch, this one headed by Aaron Brooks. After the team crash lands on the island and are chased into a cave by Death Jackals, Kong comes to their rescue by crushing some of the beasts under hand and foot. Kong shows up again to protect the group when they accidentally disturb a Sirenjaw during their pilgrimage to commune with the great ape. When Walter Riccio sets off charges at the Iwi's wall, Kong is brought to the area to protect the villagers from the Mother Longlegs that make it inside the village. After the giant spiders are dealt with, Kong crushes Walter and then returns to the jungle. Abilities/Aspects * Incredibly strong, perhaps even more so than Godzilla * Remarkably intelligent * Immune to the adverse effects of electric currents - he grows stronger from electricity - as well as radioactivity and Element X * Able to conduct and wield electricity as a weapon * Extraordinary jumper * Is very agile for a beast his size Weaknesses: * Vulnerable to heavy ordinance weaponry * Not immune to the wiles of women Category:Kaiju Category:Millennian-created Kaiju Category:Earth Kaiju Category:Deity Category:Skull Island Kaiju